


Practice run

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Post-it sized Tadabi story [13]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Children, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tadashi really doesn't share much of Wasabi's kid-related anxieties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice run

“You shouldn’t be trusted with small children, should you?”

 

Wasabi puts a hand in front of his mouth to hide a smile at Tadashi’s insulted expression, Wasabi’s niece dangling from the improvised harness at Tadashi's waist… to be fair, it does provide support in all necessary places, it’s just that Wasabi’s fairly sure you’re not supposed to tie a baby to yourself with old scarves and T-Shirts.

 

“I don’t see what you’re talking about, Aunt Cass used to do that to Hiro all the time, he turned out alright… mostly.”

“He turned out _acceptable_ ,” Wasabi points out without bite–he doesn’t hink he’s the best person to tell if someone turned out alright or not, considering his brain doesn’t exactly function the way it should, “Which is all I’ll say because I like your aunt and I don’t want her to ban me from your house.”

“If it make you feel better,” Tadashi chuckles, “I’ll be a lot more obsessive about proper carrying protocol when it’s ours.”

 

Wasabi is pleasantly surprised to find out the image makes him want to smile rather than panic.


End file.
